The Last Innocence
by Hannah Vanderham
Summary: YHHxIY! Kagome's hours will die out. :P


** Your Last Innocence**

** Published: 11/10/10**

** Author/Beta: Hannah Vanderham**

**_ Enjoy! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**Youko came to grin, attitude flashing before her dull painted blue eyes as he fell at her causing. The direct contact he'd seemed to make with her pole had looked uncomfortable but the young girl was completely fine with whatever wounds she'd managed on this foxxy boy. As he lashed out of her with his foot she had to give him a silent compliment, but stumbled back and fell into a crouch as she watched Youko with a blank gaze, following his movements. A sword came to be unsheathed and held firm in his grasp. Meaning he was good with this weapon and she'd need to be delicate with this particular blade. When he dashed toward her she took in a breath and prepared herself as his sword came to swipe down, catching her pole as she held it out before, her heels digging into the dirt before she felt his overpowering weight. Kagome gritted her teeth and took the chance. Putting her strength in her legs, she then rebounded from the ground and jumped backwards away from him, leaving him to stagger forward slightly, this blade forced to come down and send a slit through the soft tissue of her leg. Her back hit the ground with a muted thud, not taking another moment to spin and dig her pole into the earth, jumping to her feet. Coming to twirl it around she darted at him like an arrow, swinging the pole back for momentum before it sliced forward through the air, the sound of clanking weapons booming out as she twisted the weapon again, forcing Youko's weapon to the side for the moment as she went in for the strike. Shifting her pole so it was horizontally pointed toward his stomach- while his blade was out of her way for the mere second she'd provided- she shot it forward, meeting the side of his soft stomach tissue, blood seeping from the deep wound. Quickly pulling it back out she kicked at the ground and landed a few feet away in another crouch, giggling wickedly.

Lips unceasing of their creased frown, Youko kept his thick hold to the handle of his blade, though he watched it stiffly as it only slipped with the skin of her leg he then grunted, his footing quick to slip in a churn of lethal halt, the elegant balance sending him gazing after her. Damn little miko. Hissing back to the blood trickle from his stomach, he pulled his eyes down to her weapon, his own hand soon coming to perry with hers, twirling his own over he stopped her and contacted once more with her poll, the adjusted movement hinging her up to a dense hold of his planted placement of his sword. He had let the ice swing over from her own perry to come behind her 'sword' and close to her body, as if their wrist were intertwined in a more of close fist contact. Either way he stopped her from jumping back and had her caught. Giving off a dull grin for split second. He fluidly sharked his way into a twist, the incisor of his sword fondling in clash of her poll as he squeezed over to roll from their chained bond and to her side, his sword only tolling down from her lower chest and down her side in spiral. Giving off a grunt he twisted his wrist over, the jabbed in pike of his sword twisting over in to her stringy flesh. Put instead of pulsing forward and driving the blade deeper, he came to yank it out and duck his way from her length and space.

Watching Youko with a growing amusement as he worked to keep up with a girl half his size, Kagome gave a toothy grin, thick beige curls dancing over her delicate shoulders. Hearing his hiss she only came to chortle to herself, the scent of blood filling her nostrils as she breathed in deeply. "You don't look so good foxxy," she breathed out, and though it seemed threatening her tone never left the childish seprano. Yet before she knew it her grin had vanished abruptly, his ice sword came threateningly toward her skin. She knew that moment she'd need to do something but her hand was being firmly gripped by his. The sudden shock of pain rolling down the side of her stomach caused a large flinch to come through her small figure, knees shaking for moments before she fell to them. But just because she was down didn't mean she was out. This wasn't wrestling this was reality. Kagome blinked blankly, though the pain was unrelieveable and she wanted nothing more then to cradle her pain- she did what she'd always done and pushed it away. Something glinted in her side vision and it was clear what was going to happen. He was in the perfect place, with the perfect position to stab. She just couldn't let him. Coming to work with advancements, she suddenly fell back, her knees folded under her back as his sword came to stab the air just in front of her. This defensive position had forced more blood to swell from the spiral wound on her side. She gritted her teeth and bared with it so her pole lifted and striked the sword, sending it to the ground just above her head, nearly cutting off large pieces of her hair. Grunting, the small girl then spun in Youko's direction and swung the pole as she twirled on the ground, bringing it down on Youko's head. The sound of connection shook her human ears, though it didn't stop her from getting to her feet and taking the oppertunity to strike one more blow. Jumping for his back she came to wrap an arm around his throat, advancing the pain by locking her arm around it by bringing her other arm to wrap around the fist of the arm around his throat. Blocking off his airlines she let her legs hang down so they remained out of reach, gritting her teeth as she continued to choke him. Knowing all too well that he may crush her, she then kicked off his back and landing on her hands a few paces away, falling back onto her feet.

Watching her stay amused he kept monotone in mental and physical attributes. The little thing could be as jumpy, giggly and idiotic as she wished. Eyes flickering over to her movements he watched after her flexible movements, the rough stage she took of leaning away from the rest of his blow made him raise a low brow. Watching her pole he gripped his blade even tighter, the string of flashed substance submitting to his defense. Driving his sword up he came to meet her poll in a dull thudded clang, the objects striking together with bounce. With the little extra momentum he took himself to a glided leap back so she only came to flimsy land in front of him with her triggered knees giving him hint with her jump. Meeting her gaze he began to pull his sword to a side swipe, while she kept at the sharp of his edged blade he brought a fisted hand at her shoulder, three jagged broken glass like figures of hooks had come from the webbing of his fingers and stroked down her tender muscles of the near neck and inner shoulder parch. Now that he had that ripped away, he soon dug the sword forward as the other weapon and new found pain tingled shock waves of distracted pain and attention. Angling his sword to her lower ankles, he made a quick swipe at the showing of veins, or what the luminescent shed to his gaze. He really knew nothing of humans and their body structure inwardly, but whatever pulsing vibrant strung of muscle he hit, he knew she be down a leg to stand ?a: Why did it seem he was underestimating her abilities? How stupid. The thought was thick in her head as she went over his movements. Something had driven him to what he'd doen but she didn't care. You never underestimate your opponent. Though it's just as dangerous to overestimate them. Feeling the sharp pulse of the iron pole forced back as their weapons clanked against one another, she narrowed her vision on him a fixed her footwork. She'd been doing this for so long it was hard to relate to her previous quarrels. Coming to land before him as he hoped for space- or something or other. Noticing the movement of his strike for her side she brought her pole over to completely defend her side, catching the ice blade and forcing it to bounce away as hand came up toward her undefended shoulder. Think first Olivia! Don't be so dumb! With that she let out a grunt she dunked her small form, ending up in a crouch that was at least to Youko's knee. Shifting the pole she kept it away from her body and twisted it above her head, smacking Aero's hand away. She couldn't afford to be so naive. But things loved to backfire. As she pushed his hand away she felt the blade come down and slice skin as well as clothing from her arm, a flinch coming from her small form before she kicked off the ground and landed on her back and rolled till she fell into a crouch. Blood stained her shirt, from her upper arm and quickly downing toward her wrist. Eyes flickering back up to the bastard she took in a breath and went to her slender belt on her waist, pulling out three minimum sized daggers, twitching her wrist and shooting them at Youko. Following up she pulled in air and let it out in a grunt of force, her pole swinging low as her daggers went high, the pole swiping at the back of Youko's shins and forcing to fall back. With a single more swing she beat the pole against his stomach, hoping to devorce air form his lungs.

Why did it seem he was underestimating her abilities? How stupid. The thought was thick in her head as she went over his movements. Something had driven him to what he'd doen but she didn't care. You never underestimate your opponent. Though it's just as dangerous to overestimate them. Feeling the sharp pulse of the iron pole forced back as their weapons clanked against one another, she narrowed her vision on him a fixed her footwork. She'd been doing this for so long it was hard to relate to her previous quarrels. Coming to land before him as he hoped for space- or something or other. Noticing the movement of his strike for her side she brought her pole over to completely defend her side, catching the ice blade and forcing it to bounce away as hand came up toward her undefended shoulder. Think first miko! Don't be so dumb! With that she let out a grunt she dunked her small form, ending up in a crouch that was at least to Aero's knee. Shifting the pole she kept it away from her body and twisted it above her head, smacking Youko's hand away. She couldn't afford to be so naive. But things loved to backfire. As she pushed his hand away she felt the blade come down and slice skin as well as clothing from her arm, a flinch coming from her small form before she kicked off the ground and landed on her back and rolled till she fell into a crouch. Blood stained her shirt, from her upper arm and quickly downing toward her wrist. Eyes flickering back up to the bastard she took in a breath and went to her slender belt on her waist, pulling out three minimum sized daggers, twitching her wrist and shooting them at Youko. Following up she pulled in air and let it out in a grunt of force, her pole swinging low as her daggers went high, the pole swiping at the back of Youko's shins and forcing to fall back. With a single more swing she beat the pole against his stomach, hoping to devorce air form his lungs.

Little girl just didn't want to take the hits now did she, watching her own footwork and switching of paths. He kept a masked face of set stone as she brought her frame away from the slit of his hand, still holding his sword tightly, he only gripped it with a heavy hold as he held it with one arm. When she kicked away his eyes squinted, she was a small little ball, taking quick swift swipes around you and only getting the tips, once she came to deflect she bounced back. But his analyzing was cut short finding the poll to swipe towards him he jumped, three shards of pricked pain coming to find themselves lodged into his upper torso of the side chest and shoulder and arm. Huffing out gruffly he winced back to the splinter like pits that dug away his skin into a valley. Hissing away the pain he figured them away from his skin, the low almost groggy slush of mixing and washing of yanked skin would make any one other gag as the inwards seems oddly twisted. Grunting he threw the daggers back at her only to find one of them beat to the other end of her poll and the two others divide to her arms. Dully hinting a glimmer to his eyes, it quickly faded as he felt his gut dent away with pressure of the heavy pole, the weight placed making him cough out harshly as he began to grip in a breath once more. While he watched the daggers meet her shoulders he ignored his own drizzling of blood from his upper torso, and other wound. Sniffing tenderly he took his once guarded but now open in place of a sword to the ground, letting it be leverage as he got up and to his knees. He was fluid enough to zip up on his feet without having time to even glance a blink to him. He needed to be careful with his time. But he stood still at the moment, his eyes bringing over to a single shaft he held down in odd placing. His yanking of the weapon was only a flash of his pastel skin, to hard to understand where it had been truly hidden. It self was a long length of a metal gripped hook object, the ends were actually hooked and the rest was just for gripping. Now holding the long hook and sword he shoved them both at the girl each a different angle, instead of the hook going for the obvious grab of her ankle; it connected towards her arm, the taking of it hooking over it as any object of it sort would. Swing her over in a spin, he threw her weight with him, himself spinning as he dragged almost actually threw her body around with the hook. While she went with the wind in a side lag, he threw his blade at her side, the metal objects crossing as an 'X' so his sword may tick to her side as it done many times before.

Arms lifting to protect her facial features, she felt the digging pain of her own mini shards injecting into her own skin. She managed to reflect only one with her pole but it was too many small objects with only to protection of a single slender piece of iron. Coming to watch him she grunted as her hands lifted to the daggers, plucking each out. Just to add a little affect of either insanity or intimidation- she didn't care which- she ran her tongue of the blade, licking away the blood before dropping them both. Bringing her tongue over her lips she left a warm scarlet effect and grinned. Just as she came to grin something caught her arm with another slice of pain, which she forced herself to push to the back of her mind for the moment. Being pulled like a little ragdoll did not suit her. A snarl pushed its way from her otherwise bleak features, hands coming to wrap against his hook- and dropping her own-, next hand falling on his opposite wrist, catching the blade from peircing her skin- just yet. They both knew she couldn't hold long. With a grunt she gripped each spot and kicked off the ground once more, the tugging of the hook in her arm as her feet kicked at his stomach, climbing up to his chest before she finally rebounded from his chest. The force was enough to send them each different ways. But she managed to yank the hook from his use falling back into a crouch with it still hanging from her arm in a gory sight. Gritting her teeth she plucked it out from her arm and scooped up her previous pole, now having one in each arm as she darted forward. With the speed of an arrow she'd chosen how she'd play. Bending down she slid around him carefully, out of length for him as she came to his side, and yet the hook easily reached at his ankle. Running by she pulled him with, forcing him to take a knee and leaving the hook lodged in his leg. Using both hands she brought the extendable pole over her head, and with a grunt, she pushed it down into his spine, aiming in hope to momentarily paralize the guy as his nerves would go ballistik.

Again she began to click from his attack her ball like fragments taking him into a foreshadowing stance as he continued to swing her, he had kept tense for the moment , for once he studied his opponent and maybe learned. As he kept with his twirl he watched her , his eyes withering over her hands, his own pulling back to let her arms be slit conveniently as he pulled the blade back just a bit, so her catching of the clutch was missed only with the thick razor. Watching her falter a bit he only watched her bound off him from his stomach, the blow making him puff out air as the whole fight had made him. Taking to her circling he caught after his own hook as any would take it to the ankles, in which he did not for purpose. Anybody always thought for the legs when they had a hook for advantage. Twisting his leg and way and bending over with the move of his leg, he began to grip with the metal of the stem, his hand grappling tightly to the strand of thick silver as she stilled pulled away, but she held on and he yanked that back as well pulling her towards him as to close in the distance. As she had come forward he knocked his feet toward her back, the pull he had to her hooked skin and the force he kicked up with bringing her at the ground and the sol of his foot over her waist. Taking towards her side instead of standing on her, he bent his way to let his still gripped and sheathed sword swipe over the middle of her back and clasp to the back of her neck.

"Surender; or die!"

* * *

**Hannah Vanderham's Notes:{**_ I've been planing/deciding to another story, also whoever reviews first get's to fill out '**The Charaters Forums**.' It's like making your own character for a Novel/Story, also tomorrows is **Veterans Day**, and **Mom's Birthday**, she's turning 38, please don't tell her and in public when people ask "How old is your mother?" I always say, "28." or "27." Because she was 37 last year. And I'll appreciate if you honor are, **Army Men/Women**, **Navy Men/Women, **and **Marine Men/Women**, and tell them how you appreciate there service, and God Bless them **ALL**! And if you've have a **Brother**, **Sister**, **Uncle**, **Aunt**, **Mother**, **Father**, even a special **Friend**! Please tell me there name(**S**) and rank(**S**) they were, and I hope you'll stick with me through this wonderful journey, and BYES!_**} :P**


End file.
